


Gombalan Maut Lucifer

by Arlzureinne_Karale



Series: Angel How-To [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Family Bonding, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlzureinne_Karale/pseuds/Arlzureinne_Karale
Summary: Daddy’s Beloved Son mengirimkan pesan di grup ‘Malaikat Gaul’





	

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural milik Eric Kripke. Penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan finansial apapun dari penulisan cerita ini.

Lucifer, dengan ekspresi tidak suka dan rasa jijik yang teramat sangat nyata, memandangi layar _smartphone_ miliknya. Dalam layar persegi panjang hitam itu terpampang foto sesosok pria muda. Rambutnya yang hitam di sisir rapi, perpaduan yang… indah dengan kulit karamel yang terbakar matahari. Alisnya melengkung sempurna, menghiasi dua manik kehijauan yang dibingkai oleh bulu mata lentik. Wajahnya yang cenderung persegi, dengan dagu yang seolah terbelah dua—mengingatkan Lucifer pada… buah stroberi, yang ranum dan merah pekat seperti darah—dihiasi hidung mancung bak pahatan-pahatan dewa Yunani di museum-museum. Rambut-rambut halus di wajahnya tidak panjang dan berantakan, namun dipangkas rapi dan pendek. Bibirnya yang tipis tersenyum kecil. Manik kehijauan itu menatap tajam ke arah kamera, sehingga biarpun mereka tidak bertatap mata, Lucifer merasa kalau Michael sedang menatapnya.

Biarpun tidak dalam _vessel_ sempurnya, Michael terlihat… tampan. Bukannya Lucifer homo atau bagaimana, tapi siapapun yang melihat Michael mengakui kalau _vessel_ nya tampan. Lucifer mengenali _vessel_ itu, John Winchester sewaktu muda. Bahkan iblis-iblis bawahannya dengan jujurnya bilang kalau _vessel_ Michael tampan sekali—padahal salah satu _jobdesc_ menjadi iblis adalah berbohong, tapi semuanya dengan jujurnya bilang seperti itu.

Lucifer terjebak di dalam tubuh seorang penyanyi rock yang beranjak tua. Dan jelas, kalau dibandingkan dengan _vessel_ milik Michael, Lucifer tidak ada apa-apanya. Tidak seperti Michael yang bisa menggunakan semua Winchester sebagai _vessel_ nya, Lucifer tidak mau menggunakan Winchester manapun kecuali Sam Winchester, _vessel_ sempurnanya.

Lagipula satu-satunya Winchester selain Sam adalah kakaknya, Dean, yang merupakan _vessel_ sempurna milik Michael. Sebetulnya Michael hanya beruntung bisa mendapatkan _vessel_ John muda karena mereka sempat kembali ke masa lalu dan tampaknya Michael sangat suka dengan tubuh John muda yang jelas… terlihat sempurnya dimata manusia, terutama yang bergender wanita.

Lucifer menghela napas panjang. Ia mulai merindukan Nick, _vessel_ nya yang lama. Biarpun bukan Sam Winchester, tapi setidaknya Nick bisa dipakai memikat wanita muda. Ia beruntung banyak yang memuja _vessel_ nya yang sekarang karena band rock Vince Vicente memiliki komunitas fansgirl-nya sendiri. Tapi sepertinya jumlah pemuja Vince tidak sebanyak fans John Winchester muda.

Lucifer ingin dipuja. Tapi kemana ia harus bertanya?

Ah! Ia tahu jawabannya….

* * *

 

**_Daddy’s Beloved Son mengirimkan pesan di grup ‘Malaikat Gaul’_ **

Grup chat Castiel mulai sepi. Sepertinya saudara-sudaranya yang lain mulai bosan dengan lelucon. Lagipula, akhir-akhir ini jarang ada yang memberikan lelucon di grup chat. Sam dan Dean memberikan beberapa lelucon kepada Castiel untuk dibagikan ke grup chat. Tapi Castiel tidak mengerti dengan lelucon Wimchester bersaudara itu, jadi Castiel tidak membagikannya ke grup.

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: Halo, saudara-saudaraku tersayang!_

_Heaven’s Soldier: Mungkin sebaiknya kita pergi dari grup chat ini._

_Castiel: Memangnya kenapa?_

_Heaven’s Soldier: Lucifer tidak pernah memanggil kalian dengan ‘Saudara-Saudaraku Tersayang’ kalau tidak memiliki motif tertentu._

_Annabelle: Sayangnya Michael benar._

_Sam: Benarkah?_

_Kalian Semua Suci Aku Penuh Dosa: Kalian mungkin terlalu muda untuk ingat…_

_Balthy the Salty: Dan biasanya kalau Lucifer meminta tolong…_

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: Baiklah. Kalian yang meminta kiamat baru, jangan salahkan aku kalau kali ini kiamatnya terjadi betulan!_

_Gabe loves the Babe: Kami mendengarkan, Lucifer._

_Heaven’s Soldier: Gabriel!_

_Gabe loves the Babe: Mikey, please. Terakhirnya mau kiamat, aku mati._

_Heaven’s Soldier: Aku juga mati. Kita semua mati!_

_Gabe loves the Babe: Lalu poinnya?_

_Heaven’s Soldier: Kita tidak bisa memberikan apa yang Lucifer mau. Seenaknya atau semudah itu._

_Gabe loves the Babe: Kan aku bilang, aku mendengarkan. Aku akan lakukan kalau itu mungkin._

_Annabelle: Poin yang bagus._

_Kalian Semua Suci Aku Penuh Dosa: Jangan lupa kalau Lucifer ahli dalam memanipulasi._

_Balthy the Salty: Tapi aku setuju dengan Gabriel._

_Sam: Sepertinya aku akan mendengarkan._

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: Castiel?_

Castiel menatap layar _smartphone_ miliknya, yang ia letakkan diatas meja makan. Kedua Winchester sedang sibuk mengunyah sambil berdiskusi tentang _British Man of Letter_. Dan jelas Castiel tidak bisa meminta saran mereka. Sejauh ini, Sam dan Dean belum memaksa Castiel untuk memberikan lokasi Lucifer—biarpun Castiel juga tidak tahu, tapi Dean bisa melacak seseorang dengan menggunakan _smartphone_ yang ia gunakan—dan seberapapun inginnya Castiel menangkap Lucifer, ia tahu mereka belum siap sekarang. Menyergap Lucifer sekarang sama artinya dengan bunuh diri, dan Castiel tidak mau membunuh dua Winchester yang tersisa itu.

Omong-omong soal permintaan Lucifer, sepertinya Castiel akan mengambil sikap Gabriel.

_Castiel: Aku mendengarkan Lucifer. Tapi kalau permintaanmu berhubungan dengan Winchester, aku tidak ikut. Aku tidak memberitahukan keberadaanmu kepada Sam dan Dean, jadi kalau kau mau menyakiti mereka, aku akan memusnahkanmu._

_Balthy the Salty: Go, Cassie!_

_Annabelle: Go, Cassie! (2)_

_Sam: Go, Cassie! (3)_

_Kalian Semua Suci Aku Penuh Dosa: Go, Cassie! (4)_

_Gabe loves the Babe: Go, Cassie! (5)_

_Heaven’s Soldier: Castiel, kau tahu kalau Dean Winchester itu vessel sempurnaku kan?_

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: Dan Sam Winchester milikku?_

_Heaven’s Soldier: Aku tahu aku yang menyuruhmu mengangkat Dean Winchester dari neraka, tapi aku tidak tahu kau sebegitu overprotektifnya. Terhadap mereka berdua._

_Aku bisa merasakan John terharu dengan sikapmu._

_Tapi aku tidak terharu tentu saja. Aku jadi curiga kau ada hubungan apa-apa dengan keduanya._

_Castiel: Aku melindungi temanku, Michael, Lucifer. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian melukai temanku._

_Annabelle: Go, Cassie!_

_Balthy the Salty: Go, Cassie! (2)_

_Sam: Go, Cassie! (3)_

_Gabe loves the Babe: Go, Cassie! (4)_

_Kalian Semua Suci Aku Penuh Dosa: Go, Cassie! (5)_

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: Baiklah, baiklah. Terserah kau saja, Castiel. Toh aku tidak terlalu butuh bantuanmu. Jadi kau, Gadreel, dan Michael tidak mau membantu. Tidak masalah._

Castiel merasa seperti ada angin dingin yang memasuki tubuhnya, merambati tulang belakangnya ketika Lucifer berkata seperti itu. Rasanya ia merinding dan tubuhnya seolah gemetar. Ia tidak sadar kalau Sam dan Dean berhenti makan dan mengobrol, menatap ke arahnya dengan cemas.

“Cas?” Dean bertanya, membuat Castiel mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar telepon genggamnya, “Kau oke, _Buddy_?”

Castiel mengagguk singkat sebelum berteleportasi.

“Mungkin _smartphone addiction_ miliknya kambuh lagi,” samar-samar suara Sam masih terdengar sebelum Cas berdiri di depan gua di tengah hutan di belakang bunker tempat tinggal kedua Winchester itu.

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: Lagipula aku Cuma meminta saran kok._

_Gabe loves the Babe: Soal apa?_

_Annabelle: Kurasa Balthazar lebih ahli kalau dimintai saran soal wanita._

_Balthy the Salty: Hey! Semua wanita bertekuk lutut kalau mereka melihatku._

_Annabelle: Tidak semua._

_Kalian Semua Suci Aku Penuh Dosa: Tidak kusangka kau membutuhkan saran dari kami, Lucifer._

_Sam: Mungkin aku bisa membantu._

_Heaven’s Soldier: Aku menyimak. Kalau kau mau kiamat lagi, kubunuh kau saat ini juga._

_Gabe loves the Babe: Balthy, kau perlu lihat display name milikku. Kurasa seluruh dunia, surga, dan neraka sudah tahu kalau aku yang paling ahli memikat wanita diantara kita semua._

_Castiel: Aku mendukung Michael._

Castiel menghela napas lega. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya merileks dan menyembunyikan kembali _angel blade_ miliknya. Ia duduk bersandar di batu di mulut gua, menunggu apakah gerangan yang membuat Lucifer membutuhkan saran mereka.

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: Aku ingin mendapatkan sesuatu dari seorang manusia. Aku sudah coba hampir semua cara, memanipulasinya bahkan mengancam untuk membunuhnya tapi ia tidak memberikan apa yang aku mau._

_Annabelle: Wah, Lucifer. Kau sangat tidak mengerti manusia._

_Kalian Semua Suci Aku Penuh Dosa: Yah, jelas. Lucifer membenci manusia._

_Gabe loves the Babe: Poin yang bagus, Gadreel._

_Lagipula, apa yang kau butuhkan dari manusia? Kau punya segalanya._

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: Itu urusanku._

_Balthy the Salty: Aku sepakat dengan Anna. Caramu mendekati manusianya mungkin salah._

_Annabelle: Ada satu lagi cara untuk mendekati manusia, untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan._

_Kau bisa merayu manusia yang bersangkutan. Tapi kurasa kau sudah melakukan itu melalui manipulasi bukan? Kau mewujud di hadapan manusia itu dengan seseorang yang ia sayang dan merayunya?_

_Ada cara lain untuk merayu manusia, yaitu dengan memberinya… pujian, bisa dibilang. Manusia senang diberi pujian. Umumnya, manusia menyebut taktik ini dengan menggombal._

_Castiel: Aku tidak mengerti._

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: Anna, ajari aku menggombal._

_Heaven’s Soldier: Kukira kau cuma ingin minta saran saja?_

* * *

 

Wanita muda berambut merah itu memandang sang bintang yang mulai redup dimakan usia. Anna, sewaktu di surga dulu, tidak terlalu dekat dengan Lucifer. Murni karena Anna adalah prajurit rendahan dan Lucifer pemimpin mereka. Kesayangan Ayah mereka, bahkan.

Anna bisa merasakan kekuatan yang bahkan secara tidak sadar menguar dari sosok terkuat diantara seluruh Malaikat yang detik ini berdiri di hadapannya. Wajahnya datar, tidak menunjukkan emosi apa-apa, yang Anna rasa merupakan ekspresi _default_ dari semua _vessel_ yang dipakai oleh para malaikat.

“Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Lucifer?” Anna tidak takut. _Well_ , ia takut. Tapi ia tidak bisa menunjukkan rasa takutnya pada Lucifer kan?

“Ajari aku cara menggobal,” Lucifer memerintah dengan nada yang penuh otoritas. Persis seperti waktu mereka di Surga dulu, “Tolong,” ujarnya dengan wajah masam, seolah mengucapkan kata tolong adalah hal yang hina dilakukan. Dan lidahnya sakit ketika mengatakannya.

Anna tersenyum kecil, “Duduklah,” ia menunjuk ke arah sofa, mempersilakan _Lord of Light_ itu untuk duduk dengan nyaman, “Ada beberapa hal dasar yang perlu kau ketahui sebelum menggombali seorang manusia,” Anna menjelaskan dengan sabar.

“Pertama, kau harus jelas tentang apa yang kau inginkan dan yang kedua kau harus… mengerti manusia yang ingin kau gombali,” Anna menatap wajah kosong bintang rock itu, “Er… kau paham?”

“Berikan contohnya,” Lucifer menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Anna berdeham, “Jika kita ditakdirkan bersama, aku tak ingin hanya janji dan kata setia darimu, karena cinta butuh kepastian yang nyata,” Anna kembali bertatapan dengan wajah kosong tanpa ekspresi miliki _vessel_ Lucifer yang satu itu, “Paham?”

Lucifer hanya berkedip beberapa kali, “Ingat, dalam menggombal kau harus jelas tentang apa yang kau inginkan. Di gombalan yang aku lempar padamu tadi, jelas aku menginginkan kepastian yang nyata dari cinta,” Lucifer mulai mengangguk, sepertinya mulai paham, “Dan kedua, kau harus mengerti manusia yang ingin kau gombali. Dalam kasus tadi, konteksnya aku menggombal untuk pasanganku.”

“Ah…” kali ini Lucifer menagguk dengan semangat. Sepertinya ia sudah paham maksud Anna sekarang.

“Kau coba, Lucifer,” kali ini giliran Anna yang bersandar di sofanya.

Manik gelap penyanyi rock itu menatap ke dalam dua bola mata Anna. Anna bisa merasakan jiwa Lucifer. Menatap mata Vince Vicente seperti mengintip ke dalam jiwa Lucifer, ke dalam inti dari mantan anak kesayangan Ayah mereka, “Seandainya kau adalah amplop,” Lucifer memulai. Alis Anna terangkat satu. Sebetulnya kalimat pembuka Lucifer barusan terbilang payah, “Aku bersedia menjadi isinya. Karena tubuhmu, memang diciptakan untuk menampungku.”

Anna terkejut ketika menyadari _konteks_ yang dibawa oleh Lucifer. Ia pikir Lucifer mau… ternyata… “Jadi kau ingin mendapatkan izin untuk menghuni tubuh seseorang?” Anna nyaris berteriak histeris. Tidak sembarangan manusia bisa menampung malaikat, apalagi _Archangel_ , terutama Lucifer yang merupakan malaikat palig kuat/setan paling laknat, “Kupikir kau mau—Lucifer!”

Sayangnya Anna tidak bisa mengingatkan yang lain karena setan paling laknat itu mencuri _smartphone_ miliknya dan menghilang.

* * *

 

Lucifer berdiri di depan sebuah warung makan cepat saji. Jelas ia tidak lapar. Ia barusan melacak saudaranya yang lain, yang lokasinya dekat dengan tempat Anna. Sepertinya ada salah satu saudaranya yang menggunakan _vessel_ yang bekerja di warung makan cepat saji ini.

“Lucifer?” seorang pemuda berambut pirang memgang sebuah nampan yang berisi sisa makanan dari salah seorang pengunjung disana, “Apa yang kau lakukan disini?” Lucifer tidak bisa menebak secara pasti bagaimana perasaan Samandriel ketika bertemu dengannya, sekarang ini.

“Kau sibuk?” Lucifer bertanya dengan kasualnya.

Melihat ekspresi Anna tadi, Lucifer rasa ia perlu melatih kemampuan menggombalnya sebelum ia menggombali korban utamanya. Siapa lagi yang makhluk yang bisa membantunya selain saudara-saudaranya?

“Aku letakkan ini dulu,” Samandriel berlari sedikit tergesa. Lucifer bersandar santai di salah satu tiang yang menyangga struktur atas dari rumah makan kecil itu, “Ada apa?” Samandriel bertanya. Tangannya sudah bersih. Dan ew, apakah ia menyemprot parfum? Karena jelas bau _vessel_ Samandriel tadi seperti molekul karbon, yang sekarang ini seperti molekul hidrokarbon aromatik.

“Aku sedang melancarkan gombalanku,” Lucifer memulai dengan santai, “Kau harus mendengarkannya!” ujarnya sedikit memerintah. Tampaknya nadanya sedikit berubah menjadi tinggi karena pemuda berambut pirang itu berjengit dan loncat ke belakangan.

“Baiklah,” ujar Samandriel setelah beberapa saat.

Lucifer berdeham, “Aku harap, kau tidak menanyakan hal terindah yang pernah terjadi di kehidupanku. Sebab, jawabannya adalah ketika aku berada di kepalamu,” Lucifer memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Samandriel, yang sayangnya tidak bisa dibaca karena _vessel_ nya yang memiliki ekspresi dan wajah yang tampaknya berusia 20-an itu tidak menunjukkan emosi apa-apa, “Namun kurasa, hal yang terindah dari seluruh alam semesta dijadikan satu adalah berada di dalam tubuhmu.”

Keheningan menyapa.

“Kau tidak perlu tersipu begitu, Samandriel,” Lucifer menghela napas panjang, “Itu bukan untukmu.”

“Ah, maaf. Itu reaksi Alfie.”

* * *

 

Lucifer kembali meloncat ke lokasi saudara terdekatnya. Ia mendarat di sebuah taman bermain. Di taman bermain yang sepi itu hanya terdapat sepasang ayunan, sebuah kotak pasir berukuran sedang, dan perosotan yang dibangun menyerupai kastil. Duduk di kursi taman, sahabat baik Lucifer yang memberikan akses ke taman surga ketika ia dulu dilarang masuk ke sana.

“Gadreel,” Lucifer muncul di samping pria muda yang berbadan kekar itu.

“Lucifer,” balas Gadreel tenang.

“Aku berlatih menggombal,” Lucifer memulai, “Kau harus mendengarkan,” Lucifer tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan kepada Samandriel. Ia tidak membentak Gadreel. Lagipula rasanya ia mulai mengerti bagaimana menggunakan suara dan nada bicara seorang manusia. Merepotkan sih….

Gadreel menatap _vessel_ nya tanpa ekspresi yang nyata. Lucifer menganggap itu adalah kode baginya untuk memulai, “Kau tahu segitiga itu punya 3 titik ujung sementara segiempat memiliki 4 titik ujung,” Lucifer memperhatikan. Gadreel mengangguk perlahan seolah sedang membayangkan bangun datar segitiga dan segiempat, “Tapi rasa inginku memakai tubuhmu itu seperti lingkaran yang tidak punya titik akhir dan tidak berujung.”

Gadreel tampaknya masih mencerna. Atau membayangkan apa itu lingkaran.

“Baiklah,” Gadreel mengangkat bahunya.

Lucifer ikut mengangkat bahunya, sebelum kembali berteleportasi menghampiri saudaranya yang lain.

* * *

 

Lucifer refleks menutup matanya ketika ada cahaya super terang menyinari dirinya. Ia _Lord of Light_ tapi bukan berarti _vessel_ nya kebal di sorot lampu ratusan watt begitu. Ia sempat kehilangan arah, setelah matanya menyesuaikan dengan lingkungan sekitar ia menyadari kalau ia berada di sebuah ruangan yang relatif gelap.

Di depannya, berderet-deret meja aluminium. Di belakang meja ada manusia-manusia yang tampak tegang. Di atas meja ada berbagai tanaman dan hewan serta alat-alat perak yang samar-sama Lucifer ingat sebagai alat memasak.

Di bagian paling depan, sebuah podium kecil dengan huruf ‘m’ yang dilingkari berdiri  manis. Tiga manusia—ah, ralat, dua manusia dan satu _vessel_ yang sedang dipakai—berdiri. Lucifer terlalu jauh untuk mendengarkan apa kata mereka, tapi ia mengenali salah satunya. _Vessel_ pria yang wajahnya berkerut menunjukkan usianya yang tidak lagi muda. Rambutnya pirang, di potong rapi pendek, dipastikan tidak ada helaian yang menutupi wajanya. Aksen inggrisnya sangat kental dan suaranya lantang ketika berteriak.

Ingatan Vince melemparkan memori sebuah acara masak-memasak dengan dewan juri super ganas, yang juga merupakan koki yang hebat. Tampaknya Balthazar memilih koki itu sebagai _vessel_ nya. _Well,_ Balthazar dikenal sebagai tentara yang paling flamboyant. Kalau ada Balthazar di pasukanmu, kau tidak akan bosan karena ia akan bernyanyi untukmu. Biarpun malaikat tidak butuh makanan, tapi Balthazar sering memasak untuk rekan-rekannya. Dan anehnya, masakannya tidak terasa seperti molekul.

“Apa ini?” Balthazar melepeh makanan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mulutnya, “Rasanya seperti molekul. Kau tahu apa itu molekul kan? Sudah kubilang kau butuh sedikit tambahan karbon. Ini kebanyakan ferrum, kau pikir aku kekurangan sel darah merah?”

Harus Lucifer akui, sepertinya menjadi juri di acara memasak bukan pekerjaan yang tepat untuk seorang _vessel_ yang sedang digunakan. Dari belakang Lucifer, seseorang berteriak, “CUT!” ketiga orang itu tampak berdiskusi. Balthazar mengangkat bahunya sebelum pergi ke salah satu tempat duduk yang terlindungi bayang-bayang gelap.

Lucifer berteleportasi kesana, “Balthazar.”

Pria itu terlonjak dari kursinya, “Lucifer!” ujarnya terkejut. Lucifer menganggap reaksi Balthazar sedikit aneh, mengingat saudaranya yang lain tampaknya sudah tahu kalau Lucifer mau datang. Mungkin karena Balthazar dan Lucifer pada dasarnya memang tidak terlalu dekat.

“Aku sedang melancarkan gombalanku,” Lucifer memulai, “Dengarkan.”

“Em… baik…?” Balthazar mengangkat bahunya.

“Ada tiga hal yang paling aku sukai di dunia ini. Yaitu matahari—”

Blathazar mendengus, “Jelas. Kau adalah _Lords of Light_.”

Lucifer mendelik sebal, “Ada tiga hal yang paling aku sukai di dunia ini. Tiga hal itu adalah matahari, bulan—”

“ _Yeah, well,_ kalau malam bulan yang menerangi bumi, memberikan cahaya. Mengingat kau itu _Lords of Light_ kurasa masuk akal,” Balthazar bersandai santai di kursinya. Ia seolah tidak mengindahkan gejolak emosi Lucifer. Ia memandangi tempat yang di soroti cahaya, tempat kedua rekan manusianya sepertinya berdiskusi seru.

Lucifer berdeham, “Ada tiga hal yang paling aku sukai di dunia ini. Tiga hal itu adalah matahari, bulan, dan kamu.”

“Kenapa aku?” Balthazar mengalihkan fokusnya ke Lucifer.

Lucifer menggertakkan giginya, “Sekali lagi kau memotong omonganku, kukurung kau di _cage_ ,” ancam Lucifer berusaha menahan emosinya.

Wajah Balthazar memucat mendengar ancaman Lucifer. Ia bergeser sedikit menjauh dari Lucifer, “Em-em maaf, Yang Mulia. Silakan lanjutkan,” Lucifer rasa malaikat yang masih waras manapun tidak ada yang mau dimasukkan ke dalam _cage_.

“Ada tiga hal yang paling aku sukai di dunia ini. Tiga hal itu adalah matahari, bulan, dan kamu,” Lucifer mendelik sebal, mendapati Balthazar tersenyum gugup tapi tetap menutup mulutnya. Pilihan bijak, “Matahari untuk menemaniku di siang hari, bulan untuk menemaniku di malam hari, dan kamu untuk aku pakai menikmati segalanya yang ada di bumi ini sampai kiamat nanti.”

Balthazar bertepuk tangan heboh. Dua manusia di seberang sana ikut bertepuk tangan. Manusia-manusia lain yang berhadapan dengan meja alumunium ikut bertepuk tangan. Bahkan manusia-manusia yang bersembunyi dalam kegelapan pun bisa Lucifer dengar ikut bertepuk tangan.

Pilihan bijak.

* * *

 

“Heya, Castiel!” refleks tantara yang disebut paling tampan di garrison itu mengeluarkan _angel blade_ miliknya dan mengacungkannya ke arah Lucifer. Lucifer tidak tahu mengapa Castiel disebut paling tampan, tapi hal itu sepertinya terjadi setelah ia dimasukkan kedalam _cage_. Karena jelas, kalau masih ada dia, dia adalah tantara paling tampan di garrison.

Lucifer melambaikan tangannya. _Angel blade_ milik Castiel menghilang. Malaikat bersayap hitam itu memandang Lucifer dengan curiga. _Well_ , _vessel_ Castiel tampak lebih muda dari milik Lucifer. Dan rambut hitamnya mengingatkan Lucifer pada _vessel_ Michael. Kulit _vessel_ Castiel sedikit lebih muda dari kulit _vessel_ Michael. Tapi, mereka memiliki aura… tampan yang mirip.

Lucifer jadi kesal, “Aku kesini untuk berlatih menggobal.”

Castiel memiringkan kepalanya. Manik biru terang itu menatap Lucifer, mencerna maksud dari kata-katanya, “Ah,” ia sepertinya teringat sesuatu, “Yang dibilang Anna di grup.”

“Dengarkan,” Lucifer berdeham, “Jika kamu bisa menghitung seluruh ikan yang ada di laut, ditambah seluruh bintang yang ada di langit, dan ditambah seluruh rumput yang ada di darat—Castiel?” pria berambut hitam itu tiba-tiba sudah tidak ada lagi di hadapan Lucifer.

Lucifer pernah ada di dalam kepala Castiel—berbagi _vessel_ dengan Castiel. Dan pemikiran malaikat yang satu itu… unik. Terkadang Lucifer takjub sendiri dengan apa yang dipikirkan Castiel. Castiel sering melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diharapkan oleh lain. Castiel mengejutkan.

“Castiel!” Lucifer mulai tidak sabar, “Kalau kau tidak kembali detik ini juga aku akan menelepon Sam Winchester dengan _smartphone_ milikmu.”

Castiel kembali ke hadapan Lucifer. Rambut hitamnya berdiri ke segala arah. _Trench coat_ cokelatnya berantakan, “Bintang di langit berjumlah 829082963372846287334983. Ikan di laut ada 582733437284654379823873489 sudah aku hitung yang masih di dalam telur. Aku belum sempat menghitung rumput yang ada di darat karena kau terlanjur mengancamku,” ia melemparkan pandangan tidak setuju ke arah Lucifer.

Lucifer melongo, “Itu hanya perumpamaan, Castiel!”

“Tapi aku penasaran, Lucifer,” Castiel menghela napas, “Sekarang aku jadi penasaran berapa jumlah rumput yang ada di daratan.”

“Bisa aku lanjutkan gombalanku?” Lucifer menahan diri untuk tidak meneriaki Castiel. Ia bisa merasakan kalau ia berada dekat dengan kedua Winchester. Konfrontasi apapun dengan Castiel akan mengundang kedua Winchester itu untuk membantu Castiel.

Lucifer belum siap bertemu dengan Sam.

“Silakan,” Castiel berujar.

Lucifer mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Ini gombalan yang panjang, “Jika kamu bisa menghitung seluruh ikan yang ada di laut, ditambah seluruh bintang yang ada di langit, dan ditambah seluruh rumput yang ada di darat, ketahuilah itu adalah jumlah rasa inginku untuk memakai tubuhmu.”

Castiel memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. Matanya menyipit, “Aku tidak mengerti,” manik biru itu, biarpun nyaris tersembunyi dibalik kelopaknya menatap tajam ke arah Lucifer.

Oh sudahlah! Lucifer memilih kembali ke sarangnya.

* * *

 

Lucifer meluruskan kakinya, yang panjangnya melebihi panjang sofa. _Vessel_ nya mudah Lelah dan ia melakukan perjalanan panjang seharian ini. Belum lagi beban emosi yang ditanggungnya akibat sikap-sikap saudaranya.

Ia mengambil _smartphone_ nya, mengetik nama sebuah kontak dan membuka jendela chat mereka.

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: Hei._

_Gabe loves the Babe: Luce!_

Lucifer menggeram kesal. Gabriel dan caranya memberikan nama panggilan untuk orang-orang seringkali membuat kesabarannya menipis parah.

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: Aku sedang menyempurnakan gombalanku._

_Gabe loves the Babe: Oh ya? Coba kudengar. Mungkin aku bisa memberikan saran._

Lucifer mendengus. Gombalannya sudah nyaris sempurna, ia tidak akan butuh saran dari siapa-siapa. Ia hanya perlu menentukan mau menggunakan yang mana untuk menggombali target utamanya.

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: Banyak orang yang bilang kalau Moose itu besar._

_Tapi rasa inginku untuk memakai tubuhmu lebih besar dibandingkan dengan Moose yang paling besar._

Lucifer memberikan waktu untuk Gabriel mengetik ‘sarannya’.

_Gabe loves the Babe: Oke. Baiklah._

_Pertama, kau menggombali via lisan atau via chat? Kalau via chat, lebih baik kau menggunakan icon Moose. Kau tahu ketika kau mengetik tulisan Moose akan muncul sugesti gambar kan? Nah itu lebih imut._

_Kedua, kenapa harus Moose sih? Kan bisa dunia dan seluruh isinya. Menurutku hal itu lebih romantis._

_Ketiga, kau tidak memasukkan konteks. Maksudku, kau mau mengajaknya enaena atau bagaimana? Memakai tubuhmu? Please, Luce konteksnya tidak jelas. Kau harus memperjelas konteksnya._

_Keempat, mungkin kau perlu mengubah kata-katanya sedikit. Kau tahu, itu terlalu formal. Jadi tidak… ngena._

_Kelima, sejujurnya sekalian saja kau ubah gombalannya. Basi menurutku._

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: Kiamat berikutnya kau yang akan kubunuh duluan._

Lucifer mengabaikan puluhan pesan yang dikirim Gabriel berikutnya.

Ia mencari kontak seorang saudaranya lagi, yang tidak pernah akur dengannya dan selalu ngajak ribut setiap kali bertemu, yang menggunakan _display picture_ yang sayangnya terlihat sangat tampan membuat Lucifer ingin membakar _smartphone_ nya.

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: Aku sedang menyempurnakan gombalanku_

_Heaven’s Soldier: Hooh_

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: Hal tersulit bagiku adalah melupakan tubuhmu. Karena buatku, meluapakan keinginan untuk memakai tubuhmu sama sulitnya dengan mengingat kapan terakhir aku bertemu dengan Ayah_

Lucifer menunggu jawaban dari Michael.

Satu menit.

Lima menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Setengah jam.

Satu jam.

Lima jam.

Ah sudahlah. Mungkin gombalannya terlalu sempurna.

* * *

 

Lucifer tidak gugup. Jelas tidak. Ia adalah prajurit terhebat di Surga. Ia adalah anak kesayangan Ayahnya. Ia adalah yang tertua. Ia yang membantu Ayahnya mengurung _The Darkness_. Ia adalah setan paling laknat, penguasa neraka dan segala jenis dosa yang ada.

Ia. Tidak. Gugup.

Jelas. Tidak.

Display name pria itu tidak aneh-aneh. Sam Winchester. Fotonya pun tidak aneh-aneh. Ia tersenyum menghadap kamera bersama dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang yang juga tersenyum. Sekilas, mereka terlihat sangat mirip.

Ah ya, Mary Winchester. Ibu dari Sam dan Dean.

Lucifer mengklik ikon chat. Jendela menunjukkan layar kosong, bukti bahwa mereka belum pernah berbicara via aplikasi pesan instan itu sama sekali. Lagipula, untuk apa Lucifer berbicara via chat? Ia sudah pernah ada di kepala Sam. Ia tahu segalanya tentang Sam.

Lucifer sudah memainkan semua skenario yang mungkin terjadi di dalam kepalanya. Lucifer cerdas, ia menjadi yang terhebat dan yang disayang bukan bermodal wajah saja.

Tangannya tidak gemetar. Jelas tidak. Tangan itu sudah memegang senjata terhebat. Tangan itu sudah memegang kutukan paling berbahay yang pernah dibayangkan. Tangan itu sudah membunuh jutaan, milyaran. Tangan itu pernah berkuasa di Surga, di Neraka, dan nyaris merambah ke bumi kalau saja ia bisa mengalahkan Sam Winchester dahulu kala.

Tangannya. Tidak. Gemetar.

Jelas. Tidak.

Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam. Lebih baik selesaikan cepat-cepat jadi ia bisa bersantai segera.

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: Sam Winchester._

**_Sam Winchester memblok kontak Anda dari perangkatnya._ **

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: Apa?_

**_Sam Winchester memblok kontak Anda dari perangkatnya._ **

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: Sam?_

**_Sam Winchester memblok kontak Anda dari perangkatnya._ **

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: Apa yang kau lakukan?_

**_Sam Winchester memblok kontak Anda dari perangkatnya._ **

_Daddy’s Beloved Son: Oi, Sam?_

**_Sam Winchester memblok kontak Anda dari perangkatnya._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Sebelum ada yang bertanya, tidak Aru tidak pandai menggombal. Tidak, Aru tidak pernah menggombal. Dan Tidak, Aru tidak kreatif membuat gombalan. Gombalan maut didapatkan dari google. Aru hanya memplot sesuai dengan karakternya seperti yang ada di kepala Aru. *sembah sujud*
> 
> Jadi beberapa penjelasan kalau ada yang masih bingung: Yap, Michael pake John Muda. Karena Pahmud John sangat tampan dan menggemaskan. Pada sadar gak sih kalau kadar ganteng dan seksinya Matt Cohen naik drastic waktu dirasuki Michael asdaghdfadkfdajhgad *bergulingan*
> 
> Yap, Balthazar pake Gordon Ramsay. Sadar atau enggak, Sebastian Roche mirip pake banget sama Gordon Ramsay. Bahkan beliau pernah post di instagramnya foto sama Gordon Ramsay dengan caption ‘meet twinnie’ or something like that.
> 
> Trus taman bermain yang jadi latar Lucifer ketemu Gadreel itu taman bermain yang jadi pintu surga(?)
> 
> Sejujurnya Aru rada merasa Lucifernya agak OOC ya gak sih?
> 
> Ada sedikit rasa kasihan waktu Sam memblok Lucifer sih :”
> 
> Ada kritik, saran, masukan, keluhan? Silakan tuangkan dalam kolom komentar
> 
> Best Regards,  
> Arleinne Karale


End file.
